Second thoughts
by mudbloodluver
Summary: When Malfoy falls for Hermionie, he has second thought about mud bloods
1. the train ride

It was a cool day in autumn and the Hogwarts Express was just pulling away from the station. Harry, Hermionie and Ron were all sitting together for one last final ride to Hogwarts. Over the summer, Hermionie and Harry had hooked up while he was staying at her house for a change.

"This year has gone by so fast. It really feels like this is only the first time we have done this."

Harry shifted his arm so it was covering Hermionie's shoulders and the moved closer together.

"Yeah I know what you mean."

Ron was sitting opposite them and he made gagging noises and pretending to through up.

"Oh please you to. You are going to make me sick!"

The happy couple smiled at each other as the train continued to roll along the rickety tracks. As the time passed, the three friends chit chatted about the classes and things to come at Hogwarts when they all heard a scratching that the door. Hermionie rose from he place next to Harry and headed for the door. She slowly placed her hand on the slider and slid the door to the left. Then she was pushed back by a strong force that entered the compartment.

"W-what the...?"

Harry rushed to her side and helped her up. As they slowly lifted themselves up and looked around at the fluttering thing in the cabin, they all realized that this was nothing to be afraid of. It was only Malfoy's stupid owl. Then only seconds later, Malfoy entered the room.

"What have you done to my bird Potty? She has never been like this before. You must have hexed her or something!"

Malfoy was practically shouting at the tops of his lungs now. You could tell that he was really worried about his bird. Then Hermionie spoke up.

"It is clear that it hasn't been hexed. The birds eyes are not bloodshot, rolled back into its head and do not have a glazed look in them. The bird also has its normal color and is not making any strange noises."

Hermionie finished and took her seat. Malfoy was still not impressed.

"Only mud bloods are stupid enough to not know that those are not the only symptoms of a hexed creature!"

"Yes I know perfectly well that those are not the only symptoms of a hexed creature. I just didn't want to hurt your tiny brain with al of the different symptoms. It might be to much for you."

Hermionie tossed her hair an continued.

"And besides, I know for a fact your bird isn't hexed. It is only excited and a little jumpy."

She called the birds name and it came to rest on Harry's shoulder. Hermionie picked up the bird, gave Harry a peck on the cheek (a sort of thanks) and shoved the bird into Malfoy's arms.

"Now that you have your possession, leave us in peace!"

And with that remark the shoved Malfoy out of the door and slid it shut. Ron and Harry's mouths dropped open in amazement. Never before had the seen her react to something like this. Usually it was Harry that did all the telling off of Malfoy but no! Hermionie could fend for herself now.

"Wow! that was brilliant!"

Harry exclaimed.

"I see I have taught you well."

He gave her a wink and Hermionie reclaimed her spot next to Harry. Now she was a little surprised at her own actions.

"I-i don't know what came over me. I guess holding back my true emotions all of these years made me rebel just then and let all of my feelings out!"

She was very proud of herself.

"I am very glad you got that off your chest."

Harry said with a smile and with that he gave her a long passionate kiss.

Ron just rolled his eyes and started reading the box of Berttie Bots every flavor Beans.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door slammed shut in Malfoy's face.

"I'll get you for this Granger!"

He was so angry and a little surprised but mostly furious. He stormed back to his compartment. Malfoy slid the door open in rage as Crab and Goyle jumped up as the noise.

"GET OUT YOU FOOLS!"

Malfoy was in rage. Crab and Goyle rushed out of the compartment and shut the door. Malfoy dramatically fell on the seat and starred at the celling. He though about what Had just happened. His attitude started to simmer down and the sat upright. Then he started to think about Hermionie.

"_Geese she has changed a lot over the summer. For the better too! I mean look at those... No! Stop! Bad Malfoy!" But then again..."_

His thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the door Malfoy thought it was Crab or Goyle so he turned around.

"What did I tell you two!? Leave me alo-."

He was cut short. It was not Crab or Goyle in the door way. It was Hermionie! Malfoy was stuttering, dumbfounded as Hermionie approached his bird. He was now in his cage where he belonged.

"Ah Ha!"

Hermionie reached into the cage and pulled out a good sized ring. It was gold with an elaborate design of diamonds and emeralds. The placed it on her middle finger.

"I knew you were a slimy toad but I didn't know that you sent your birds off to steal other peoples valuables!"

Malfoy didn't know where his bird picked that up from but he was sure glad it brought Hermionie back.

__

"She really is much prettier than last year..."

Again his thoughts were interrupted by Hermionie's blabbering about him being a thief. When she was finished She started to take her leave but Malfoy stopped her.

"Wait!. I didn't mean for my dumb bird to cause you any worry about your ring."

Now this time Hermionie was surprised. Malfoy was never this civilized in any conversation! She decided to give him a little trivia about the ring and see how he would react.

"Well thank you for your apology. I just had to go looking for this ring. Harry gave it to me. It is our symbol of friendship."

__

"Harry gave that gorgeous ring to her?"

Harry's name made Malfoy's blood begin to boil but he kept his cool.

"Well you are lucky"

He managed to say without going to far.

"Thank you I feel that way too."

She said with a smile. Then she patted the bird on the head. It cooed and she started for the door.

__

" I have to do something fast! I don't want her to leave!"

Just then, Malfoy's leg shout out in front of her. She fell gracefully onto his lap with sort of a surprised and uncomfortable look on her face. Malfoy just looked at her. He wanted to kiss her and tell her how he felt right now. His lips moved towards hers.

slowly.......


	2. the chase

Hermionie saw Draco coming at her.

__

"What the HELL is he doing? Dose he know who I am? Who he's kissing? Is he high?"

These questions and more raced through her head. Then she reacted. Her hands flew up in front of her face blocking his lips as she pushed him away. She struggled to get off of his lap and she fell to the floor. Quite stunned, Malfoy drew back with a surprised look on his face. He looked at Hermionie on the ground. Her head had hit the floor and she lay there unconscious. A pool of blood had collected beneath her head. Malfoy could tell she had been hurt by his action. Badly.

__

"It's not my fault. I didn't push her off of me. SHE FELL!" Oh no. She is not moving. What should I do? What should I do?!?!"

Draco was in panic. He kept pacing the length of the compartment. After a while, he picked her up and placed her on one of the compartments benches. He used his new robes as a pillow for her bloody head. Then he hexed the door so no one could come in. He just sat there and waited. Then he started muttering to himself.

"Why am I so stupid? falling for a mud blood. PLEASE! Someone shoot me. If father ever found out..."

His muttering was interrupted by Hermionies stirring but she did not wake. Draco stopped muttering and just sat there caring for her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where do you think Mionie is?"

Ron asked as he offered Bertties Beans to Harry.

"Dunno. But I hope she comes back soon. We have to get our robes on and all. I also kinda miss her."

Harry said with a slime as he picked out a greenish yellow bean and a pale pink one too.

"You know Harry, you make me sicker then these beans will ever make me no matter what flavor!"

Ron gave Harry's already messy hair a little ruffle and returned the box to his maroon duffle. Both of them sat in silence as the train slowly rolled along. Then Harry jumped to his feet and headed for the door.

"What the Hell do you think you are doing?"

Ron asked as he grabbed Harry by the arm.

"I am going to go looking for Mionie. She has been gone a very long time and I am worried about her."

"Well then I am coming as well." If you to find each other and find a dark corner out of virgin eyes, there might be some interesting stuff going on."

Harry turned around and gave Ron a playful punch. Ron shrugged.

"I just think you two need a chaperone. That's all."

Harry pulled on Ron's shirt and they were out the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco was still sitting my Hermionies side when he was startled by his compartment door shaking. He didn't want to open the door and reveal his secret to anyone so he muttered a spell to let him see out but no other to see in.

"OPICALLUMEROVANISIMO!"

The foggy glass was suddenly clear and he could see Crab and Goyle standing outside the compartment banging their chubby little fists on the glass. Malfoy have a little chuckle but then he stopped. Following closely behind the two thugs he spotted Harry and Ron. They had stopped Crab and Goyle to question them on the disappearance of Hermionie. Both of them shrugged their shoulders and the two went on their way. Crab and Goyle however, continued their banging on the glass door. Now Draco was in panic.

__

"What should I do? No one can find out what happened here! No one! Not even..."

His eyes glanced down as the innocent Hermionie. Her skin growing paler by the second. Draco bit his lip. He thought of a clever mind charm to place on her but he didn't want to hurt her. The only charm he could think about was one that had very serious side effects and he didn't want to take the risk. After a moment or two, Hermionie started to stir again only this time her eyes were opening a little bit. now Draco was in an even bigger panic. Not only was Hermionie starting to wake up, but a bigger crowd of people started to gather outside of his door trying to pry it open. He shut his eyes tight as though he had a terrible headache. Then he heard a soft gentle girls voice.

"Harry? Harry were are you?"

It was Hermionie! Draco was so relieved that she wasn't dead.

"Hermionie it's all right everything is going to be fine. Now just lie down and shut your eyes. Everything is going to be all right."

He gently stroked her cheek with the back of his index finger and she drifted off to sleep again. But before she was in a full slumber, She mutter the words "Thank you Harry. Thank you." Then her eyes shut.

__

"Hermionie though I was Harry! What an outrage!"

Malfoy was a little taken back by the statement but just being with Hermionie made him warm inside. All this time her smart attitude and her know-it-all style had been a turn on to him. He didn't even know it until now. Then as the time surfed his past, he noticed that he was the same way! (accept without the brains) The sounds of banging fists and shouting voices broke his epiphany and sent him back to the reality. He needed to get Hermionie out of the compartment and fast. As he thought his eyes scanned the room. All he could see were the shaking golden walls and the luggage rattling around above his head. He couldn't put her in his bags, that would be uncivilized. All he could see was the...

"OPEN WINDOW!"

He quickly leapt from his seat and gathered the slumbering Hermionie in his arms. Then he headed for the window. The train was moving quite rapidly as he stepped out on to the window's ledge. He waited for the train to stop going around bends and then he lifted Hermionie up onto the top of the train. After she was safe (or as safe as she could get) Malfoy hoisted himself up onto the the top of the train. He took Hermionie in his arms and realized that her condition was getting worse. He took his black leather Jacket with a white "M" on the front and wrapped Hermionies small pale body in it. Then as soon as he got his legs underneath him, he picked Hermionie up and started to walk along the train. He was looking for Harry and Ron's compartment. He muttered the spell to see though the roof of the train.

"OPICALLUMEROVANISIMO!"

Then he kept walking along the train in search of a safe place for Hermionie.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The compartment door fell in and a mob of people raced inside Malfoy's compartment. Ron and Harry were among the bunch.

"He's gone!"

Ron and Harry were dumbfounded. Where could he have disappeared to? Then Harry looked in the direction of the open window. He elbowed Ron in the ribs and leaned his head towards the window. Ron caught his drift and he headed towards the window. Harry grabbed his arm and shook his head.

"We have to wait till the coast is clear. That way no one will notice us. No one can know about what we are about to do!"

They stepped outside the compartment and waited until it was clear. The only people left in the compartment were Crab and Goyle. Harry nodded his head and Ron jumped in front of the compartment door and shouted a freezing spell. Crab and Goyle stopped what they were doing in midair!

"This charm will only last a couple of minutes and then they will become unfrozen again."

Ron informed Harry and they both scurried through the cabin and out onto the window ledge. Harry got on the top first and then helped Ron on. They both moved forward at a steady pace.

"Look! Over in that direction! There is a dark figure."

Ron pointed his finger in front of him and Harry saw the Mass blob of darkness in front of them. A slight drizzle had begun and the train top was beginning to get a bit slick.

"LUMERO!"

Harry shouted as a bolt of bright light light the night. There, where the large blob of darkness had been stood Malfoy, holding the still unconscious Hermionie in his arms.

"Oh no"

Ron muttered as Harry's face got all twisted up in anger. Then Harry said something under his breath.

"This time, Malfoy's gone to far!"

He drew his wand.

"It's time to duel!"


	3. DUEL!

Malfoy was looking beneath his feet. He was still searching for Harry's compartment when he saw a blinding light behind him. His head whipped around.

"Potter!"

He was in panic. The unconscious, bleeding Hermionie still hung in his arms. His head was spinning. He then felt like he was about to faint but he stayed standing. The drizzle had by then turned into a steady rain and the train's roof was quite slick now. He saw that Harry had his wand at the ready. Malfoy was in a bad position to be challenged at this moment. But he knew why.

"Please Potter. Think of your girlfriend. You wouldn't want her to slip out of my safe arms down there!"

Malfoy nodded his head to the steep descending cliff beneath the train. He knew that he would NEVER drop her but just to get Potter to lower his wand he had to do something drastic!

"Now Malfoy don't do something you might regret!" Give Her to me and I will call this off! I just want her back safe."

That's all Malfoy really wanted too but if the whole school found out that he backed down from a duel with Potter! It was clearly unthinkable! Now Malfoy was really in a twist! He placed Hermionie down and place an immobilization spell on her so she would not move or slide off the train down the treacherous cliff. Then he pulled out his new wand and placed it at the ready.

"She's safe now Potter now let's finish this once and for all!"

Harry stepped forward to meet Malfoy. They turned their backs to each other and they each took 10 paces away from each other. Then the two swirled around and cast a spell.

"MALOENOUS!"

"PERDONIFY!"

Bolts of light were flying all around the train, lighting up the country side. Finally one hit Harry. It sent him flying backwards and he slid almost to the end of the second to last car! The rain was no longer steady. It was pounding the top of the train making it sound like a stampede. Lightning lit the sky as an evil smile spread across Malfoy's face. He turned around to relieve Hermionie of the spell. He muttered the words and she was set free. But just at that moment, another voice could be heard among the rain.

"MUDDLE OPERUM!"

It was Ron! He had hit Malfoy right square in the back and knocked him unconscious. but now Hermionie was free from her binding spell. She was starting to slide off the train! Ron quickly cast a spell but the bolt of light just missed her. She was gone. Ron fell to his knees. He hid his face in his hands. He started to sob. His whole body shook.

"WHY?"

He was beside himself. He thought about jumping off the train himself. But then he remembered. He looked back to where Harry should have been but he was gone too! The only person other than himself on top of the train was the unconscious Malfoy. But just then he heard a swish behind his head. He turned back around to see Harry riding his broom with no other than Hermionie in his arms. Ron was so surprised! He immediately got to his feet and gave a little jump in the air.

"You go Harry Potter!"

Harry Landed in front of Ron. The rain now was a drizzle again but the train top was still slick. He dismounted his broom and placed Hermionie on the train.

"She's hurt really badly! She needs help as soon as possible!"

Harry leaned forward to see if she was still breathing. Then he gave her a little peck on the lips.

Ron offered to help get Hermionie into the train but Harry refused his offer.

"I'll get her in. You just worry about yourself. Now hurry into the train and get your robes on. Hogwarts is in eyeshot! Although, if you can manage, get Malfoy in the train!"

With that last word, Harry took Hermionie in his arms once again and leapt on to the broom. Her was off and flying in the direction of Hogwarts! Ron was so confused but he eventually returned to the train with Malfoy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The train arrived at Hogwarts and Ron got off the train. It was Very Dark outside but it was not raining anymore. Ron took his belongings Off the train and he rode the carriages to the front doors of Hogwarts. From there, he went to take his spot in the dining hall. As he entered the Great Hall, he spotted Harry and Hermionie cuddling on one of the dining benches. He rushed over to greet them. They exchanged hugs and took their places once again.

"Bloody hell! Where did you two fly off to?"

The two told their story. Harry started.

"As soon as Malfoy caught me off guard and zapped my back to the end of the train, I remembered that our window had been left open and it was right beneath where I had landed. So I hopped up and ducked under inside the train. Then I grabbed my broom and zipped out to try to get another shot at Malfoy. Just as I had exited the train on my boom I saw you take a shot at malfoy for me! I was very pleased. Just then, I saw Hermionie take a plunge off the train. Luckily it was a long fall and I just had enough time to grab her."

By this time, a crowd had gathered around Harry out of curiosity to find out the story.

"After I rescued Mione, I saw you up there on the train. You looked like you were about to jump!"

Ron started to blush and tried to hid his head from the rest of the crowd.

"But when I circled around, you look so relieved. After I told you to take Malfoy down into the train, I took Mione off to the castle early. I wanted to see if I could get her immediate help in the hospital wing. While she was being treated, I went to inform Dumbledore on the events that occurred on the train roof. He said he would try to do something about it but he was very busy at the moment..."

Harry's voice got very low and raspy (like a whisper).

"He is very busy because he told me that Vol..."

He heard gasps behind him.

"Sorry. I mean You-Know-Who has almost come to full power again."

There were whispers among the students standing around them. Stories about the past were told and people slowly started to meander else where.

"Then I checked on Mione. The nurse told me that it was ok for her to come down and grace us with her presence as long as she didn't partake in any more roughhousing."

Now Hermionie blushed.

"I am so embarrassed. I never want to see that scum bad Malfoy again!"

Her voice slowly rose to a medium roar. Some of the people close by heard her but no one at the Slytherin table heard a soul. They were to busy listening to Malfoy's story. He was also taken to the emergency room but his injuries were much less sever then Hermionies. The three friends dropped silent and they could hear Malfoy's voice above the rest.

"... And then I was attacked! all three of them at once! I was out numbered. I was already down but no! they wanted to finish me off!..."

Hermionie rolled her eyes. Oh please. He was HITTING ON ME! Ron and Harry both spat out their pumpkin juice and the whole Great Hall got silent. Malfoy's deep, evil green eyes met her blue pools of rage as Dumbledore called everyone to order. He started in his usual raspy old voice.

"It has come to my attention that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is almost back to full power. The Ministry of Magic is doing everything in it's power to try and stop this occurrence but it seems that we are dealing with more power then we ever though possible!"

There was a dull whisper among the students that gradually grew before it was silenced once again by Dumbledore.

"If any events should occur and You-Know-Who should ever come within 25 Miles of the school, we shall evacuate and go to a resettlement facility. That is all. Now let us begin with the sorting. This year we will have a new tradition. Will the head boy and girl please come up to the front of the Great Hall?"

Harry and Hermionie both rose to their feet and walked to the front of the Great Hall. They both looked at each other and their eyes seemed to ask what the hell? Dumbledore put a hand or each of their shoulders. Then he started to speak.

"The head boy and head girl first will select a representative from each of the houses. Then they will read the first years names and as soon as they are sorted, they will each meet with their representative and be seated. Now lets start the sorting!"


End file.
